Ncis: Coming to Washington
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (McGiva based on the Eddie murphy movie Coming to America) Arranged marriages are a pain in the ass for princess Ziva David, so when she and Ziva lave the royal world behind and head for the American state of Washington too find her true prince, will she find him. (language and possible sex)
1. Chapter 1

Coming to Washington

*Lycan failed to notice the crowd gathering before him as he unpacked his items from their boxes, Ziva was giggling to herself as Tim as his arms wrapped around her waist* "Lycan… you got company"

*Lycan looked up to the crowd waiting patiently* "Oh hello… sorry for not seeing you all but as you can see, I've just moved in to this lovely… cabin" *he smiled*

*Ziva looked to Tim snorting before looking to Lycan* "It's a shed"

"Who asked you're opinion?" *Lycan growled out turning to a giggling and playful McGiva* "oh please get a room"

*Ziva and Tim looked to each over and laughed* "We would but it appears this room is the only one"

*Lycan turned to the crowd* "Where's Gibbs when you need him" he sighed before cheering up "Anyway I'd like to present to you this new Ncis fic based off the 1988 movie Coming to America which starred Eddie Murphy as the prince who went in search for his true love and future queen… encountering many comedic moments along the way and not to mention trouble, this is a McGiva style version" *Lycan announced*

*Tim looked to Ziva* "I once again must come for you my dear" *Ziva nodded giving Tim a kiss on the cheek* "don't take too long to come for me" *she warned playfully and Lycan grinned mischievously* "Oh who said Tim's playing the role of the royal prince… or in this case, princess" *Tim's eyes widened in shock* "Oooooh" *he pouted while Ziva was grinning* "This is going to be fun" *she whispered.

*Lycan turned back to the crowd* "Please enjoy"

* * *

The 21st Birthday:

Jenny Shepherd had served the royal families daughter 'princess Ziva' loyally over the years since she was a little girl, but today was different, she was 21 today and that meant only one thing, Today they are going to present Ziva to her future husband.

Soft organs and cello's played through the hair as a gentle sleeping Ziva awoke to the day from her slumber.

"Good morning you're Majesty" the 3 rose bearing muscled man greeted.

(AUTHORS NOTE: *Ziva grinned to herself* "wow… I could get used to this" *she teased nudging Timothy who was pouting* "Well don't get too attached to the rose bearers" *he grumbled asLycan sighed* "This is going to be a very long day" *he went back to the story while Tim was prying Ziva away from the 1 Rose bearer whose chest and muscles were like giant rocks*)

Ziva bit her lip and nodded to the 3 Rose bearers before turning to shepherd who greeted with a smile "Happy Birthday Princess"

Ziva remembered her birthday and her day suddenly looked grimmer than before "Yes… it is" she whispered before shaking her head "Thank you Jenny" she got to her feet and sat on her make up bench as Jenny began to brush her long hair.

"It is a very exciting day" Jenny said softly while Brushing Ziva's hair.

"Oh why is that Jenny?" Ziva asked already knowing what her parents had planned.

"Today's your 21st birthday… means you're parents will present your future husband to you" Jenny reminded, Ziva sighed shaking her head wanting to forget it but it was never going to work "I'm curious but how can i be excited by somebody I've never even met" Ziva answered shrugging.

Jenny knew of Ziva's disagreement with the whole concept of arranged marriages… she even agreed with her but there was no going against the wishes of the king and queen.

The morning was spent freshening up the princess for the day ahead. Ziva was now wearing a long emerald colour dress that flowed to her ankles, her hair was flowing gracefully down to her shoulder with a yellow flower in her hair.

Her parents greeted her for breakfast "Morning Mother, Morning Father" Ziva greeted.

Her mother smiled "Morning my child" she kissed her daughter's cheek softly.

Good morning Princess" her father kissed her other cheek before taking his seat.

Throughout the breakfast morning Ziva was troubled, she wanted to find the right words to tell her parents.

The queen already saw her troubled daughter's thoughts "Is something troubling you my child?" she asked softly.

"Well mother it's just…" Ziva stopped for a moment to stop "I've been thinking… I'm 21 years old and I've still have yet to experience what life has to offer"

"But you're a princess, you can do whatever you want"" the queen answered.

Ziva felt confident enough to say what she wanted "then why can't I find my own husband"

The king looked to his daughter "Honey… me and you're mother has gone through the trouble of selecting a very fine husband" Ziva groaned to herself, this conversation was not going her way at all "But father, I want a man who'll love me for who I am, not for what I have" she replied.

"And who are you?" The queen asked.

"I am a women who has never put her own knickers on before" Ziva announced incredulously.

"Correction… you're a princess who has never put her own knickers on" The queen answered sounding stronger "Believe me, I tried it once… it is an overrated experience" she began to eat.

Soon Kensi entered the room, Kensi and Ziva had been lifelong friends since they were children, and that was never going to change, both Ziva and Kensi saw each over as sisters.

"Good morning you're highnesses… it is another beautiful day" Kensi greeted the king and Queen.

"Good morning Kensi" they greeted her.

"Excuse me Mother, Father" Ziva curtsied before leaving with Kensi for their horse riding.

The horse's rode side by side as Kensi and Ziva was in deep conversation.

"What's the problem?" Kensi asked.

"It's nothing, just thinking about whoever my parents chose to by my prince" Ziva shrugged.

"You can bet whoever they chose will be well built" Kensi giggled.

"I don't want a husband who is a muscular robot" she sighed "I want a husband who wants me for who I am"

The discussion went on and on to the point where Kensi would get graphic on the description of Ziva's future's husbands manhood, Ziva's cheek was practically glowing bright red as Kensi went on and on till Ziva silenced her, Kensi laughed the rest of the evening.

(Lycanboy666)

* * *

*Lycan was laying on the sofa with his eyes closed concentrating on the next chapter as the crowd watched expecting* "I hope you have enjoyed and please give in your reviews"

*Kensi burst through the doors startling Lycan, Lycan screamed girlishly as he slipped off the couch*

*Kensi laughed to herself as the crowd laughed at his reaction* "Hey Lycan… Have you seen Ziva and Tim?" *she asked*

"Ok thanks" *Kensi jumped to her feet and walked away"

"I really need to change my locks" *He grumbled to the crowd before smiling* "See you later"


	2. Chapter 2

*Tim and Ziva were laying on the couch when Lycan came home flowed closely by the crowd* "ok here we go" *he called back to the crowd as he grabbed a beer from the kitchen* "2nd chapter up and ready for you all to read" *Taking a swig of beer*

"Ziva smiled too herself as Lycan sat in his seat to work on the 3rd chapter* "Do you 2 really have to be here for that?" *he gestured to Ziva and Tim crushed against each over*

"It's fun" *they laughed at the pout Lycan made grumbling* "I knew I should have invested in that shotgun" Ziva looked at him smirking "What did you say?" *she asked, Lycan gulped nervously* "Uh Nothing" *the crowd smirked at him* "ok enough picking on me, enjoy the chapter"

* * *

Meeting and the plan:

Ziva, Kensi, The king and queen stood from their seats as the crowd gathered, Ziva's heart pounded in her chest at the thought of meeting the man her parents chose to be her prince, everyone excited… the King and Queen were smiling brighter at the thought of Ziva meeting her future husband, Kensi looked to Ziva smiling but it fell when she noticed the look on her Best friends face… Kensi wanted nothing more than for Ziva to be happy and knew that marrying somebody she didn't love was not going to make her happy.

The room stopped once the ceremony begun, an elderly man stepped forward, his greyish hair gelled back looking distinguished "Greetings you're majesties, My name is Anthony Dinozzo Sr, and with your blessing I present my son… to your daughter" The king looked to the queen before looking back to the crowd, standing from his seat "The blessing has been given… let the courtship commence!" he said with authority.

"Excuse me… move it… Get out of the way!" members of the crowd was being shoved to the sides as something big barrelled its way towards them.

Kensi looked to Ziva whose face held the sight of pure terror as a frighteningly large muscled man with a moustache appeared from the crowd 'Ok there is endowed but he'd kill her… oooh what a way to go' Kensi thought to herself with a blush as she eyed the man, he looked like an younger Arnold Schwarzenegger with bigger muscles if that was even possible… Ziva's heart was pounding hard in her chest, this guy was probably the type to let his fist do the talking instead of his brain.

"Good evening Princess… presenting Mr Anthony Dinozzo Jr" he waved to the door and the crowd made a path.

Ziva sighed in relief clutching her heart, Kensi smirked to her trying to hold back the laughter bubbling over inside her chest.

Suddenly a young looking man entered, Ziva did not take to him as he past the crowd giving the young ladies suggestive smirks… Kensi knew his type immediately, he was a player who liked to flirt, and he looked to his future princess grinning bright.

The room fell silent waiting for the couple, Ziva made her way towards him and told him to follow her to the chambers nearby so they could get to know each other, Ziva hoped there was a place deeper in Tony other than the flirting but she was in for a hell of a disappointment.

"Ok… Tony" she started slowly "What do you like?" she asked after a minutes silence.

Tony eyed her which made her seriously uncomfortable "Whatever you like my dear" he answered seductively leaning against the wall.

"What are your hobbies?" 'Apart from screwing everything with legs and workable parts' she thought silently trying to bite back her laughter.

Tony licked his lips eyeing her body 'Oh this is not going well' she thought, luckily the door opened revealing the smiling face of her mother.

"Mom… can we talk?" Ziva asked nicely knowing if she was stuck in the same room with Tony any longer she'd rip his fucking throat out.

"Sure sweetie" she replied as Tony left while giving Ziva a hunger filled wink that made her stomach turn 'oh… I think I'm going to lose my Eggos' she gulped the vomit back down.

"Mom… I'm not sure…" her mother cut her off "So what do you think? Handsome huh?" the Queen asked.

'Give me the giant muscled guy anytime' she thought to herself.

"He'll bring you great satisfaction, don't you think?" the Queen asked.

There was a cough from the door way "Uh, your majesty… the guests are waiting"

"Let them wait!" she yelled "I'm talking to my daughter" she turned to her daughter "Let's go to the garden.

They walked to the palace garden slowly, the wind blowing against their ceremonial dresses softly, Ziva's hair flowing in the breeze.

"Mom… I'm not sure if I'm ready" Ziva sighed out.

"Ziva… forgive me but I've assumed that you have had sex with your Rose bearer's" The Queen gave a naughty smirk "I know I have"

"You have had sex with my Rose bearer's?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"Of course and my… their so…" Ziva cut her mother off "Whoa ok I don't need to know" she closed her eyes trying to black out the mental images.

The queen laughed "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Apart from being traumatised by the images of my mother and 1 of my Rose bearer's" Ziva replied.

"Who said it was just 1" Ziva's eyes were wide and her mouth a gape at her mother's reply… "You didn't!" Ziva said unbelievably.

The Queen continued to walk the garden with a traumatised Ziva "What's the problem?"

'Apart from needing some serious counselling' Ziva thought but pressed her subject on "I am 21 year's old, I've had yet to experience new cultures"

"Ah so you want to see the world" The Queen got the point.

"Yes… exactly" Ziva smiled.

"Of course, get out… see the world… fulfil every desire in your heart, then you'll come home to marry Anthony Dinozzo" The Queen hugged her daughter whose smile had faded 'Damn' Ziva thought.

"But Mommy…" Ziva was about to plead about cancelling the arranged marriage.

"Then it is settled" she walked away leaving a dumbstruck Ziva, it didn't take her long to formulate a plan and soon one had hit her hard, she was going to find her own husband.

Kensi and Ziva walked side by side on their way to her chambers once the visitors had left, Tony Dinozzo had tried flirting but failed to make a good impression, Ziva and Kensi were not falling for it. Ziva brought out an old globe she had from a distant relative and placed a finger on American continent.

"The lands so big, choice is infinite" Kensi complained "Where to… Los Angeles or Washington?" she asked.

"Hmm, Let's let fate decide" Ziva said as she pulled a coin out of her purse and held it up "Heads: Los Angeles, Tails: Washington" she flipped the coin into the air, the world slowed down to her as she closed her eyes whispering 'Washington' over and over again like a mantra, the coin began to descend and landed onto Ziva's outstretched hand while her eyes were closed.

She opened her eyes and smiled to Kensi "We're going to Washington" she said cheerfully.

"Ok what's our cover?" Kensi asked opening the travel log.

"University student's" Ziva began to pack up her stuff,

Ziva was determined to find her husband, no matter what.

(Lycanboy666)

* * *

*Ziva was looking around the room, her eyes twitching as she scanned every inch. Lycan noticed Tim in the corner quivering in fear* "Tim… what are you doing?" *Lycan smirked not noticing the crowd trying to warn him of the hyped up Ziva*

"Ziva… she" *Tim fainted to the ground leaving a very confused Lycan to find out for himself*

"Oh Timothy" *the squealing voice of Ziva startled Lycan, he turned to her noticing she was holding a CAF POW in her hand, her head turning in different directions with wild, crazy and twitching eyes locked onto her new target* "LYCAN!" *she squealed charging at him*

*Lycan turned to the crowd* "CRAZY ZIVA!" *he screamed* "SCATTER!" *Ziva chased after him bouncing like a kangaroo squealing* "LYCAN, LYCAN, LYCAN!"


End file.
